militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Boeing Vertol CH-46 Sea Knight
The Boeing Vertol CH-46 Sea Knight is a medium-lift tandem rotor transport helicopter. It is used by the United States Marine Corps (USMC) to provide all-weather, day-or-night assault transport of combat troops, supplies and equipment. Additional tasks include combat support, search and rescue (SAR), support for forward refueling and rearming points, CASEVAC and Tactical Recovery of Aircraft and Personnel (TRAP). The Sea Knight was also the U.S. Navy's standard medium-lift utility helicopter until it was phased out in favor of the MH-60S Knighthawk in the early 2000s. Canada also operated the Sea Knight, designated as CH-113, and operated them in the SAR role until 2004. Other export customers include Japan, Sweden, and Saudi Arabia. The commercial version is the BV 107-II, commonly referred to simply as the "Vertol". Development Origins Piasecki Helicopter was a pioneering developer of tandem-rotor helicopters, with the most famous previous helicopter being the H-21 "Flying Banana". Piasecki Helicopter became Vertol in 1955 and work began on a new tandem rotor helicopter designated the Vertol Model 107 or V-107 in 1956. The V-107 prototype had two Lycoming T53 turboshaft engines, producing 877 shp (640 kW) each.Apostolo, Giorgio. "Boeing Vertol Model 107". The Illustrated Encyclopedia of Helicopters. New York: Bonanza Books. 1984. ISBN 978-0-517-43935-7. The first flight of the V-107 took place on 22 April 1958.Donald 1997, p. 175. The V-107 was then put through a flight demonstration tour in the United States and overseas. In June 1958, the U.S. Army awarded a contract to Vertol for ten production aircraft designated "YHC-1A".Spenser, Jay P. Whirlybirds, A History of the U.S. Helicopter Pioneers. University of Washington Press, 1998. ISBN 0-295-97699-3. prepare to board a CH-46 in August 2006.]] The order was later decreased to three, so the U.S. Army could divert funds to the V-114, also a turbine powered tandem, but larger than the V-107. The Army's three YHC-1As were powered by GE-T-58 engines. The YHC-1As first flew in August 1959, and were followed by an improved commercial/export model, the 107-II.CH-46 history page, U.S. Navy, 16 November 2000. During 1960, the U.S. Marine Corps evolved a requirement for a twin-turbine troop/cargo assault helicopter to replace the piston engine types then in use. Following a design competition, Boeing Vertol was selected to build its model 107M as the HRB-1, early in 1961. Boeing had acquired Vertol in 1960 and renamed the group Boeing Vertol. In 1962 the U.S. Air Force ordered 12 XCH-46B Sea Knights with the XH-49A designation. but later cancelled the order due to a delay in the delivery schedule. They opted for the Sikorsky S-61R instead. The Sea Knight was first procured in 1961 by the U.S. Marine Corps to meet their medium-lift requirements."Tandem Twosome", Vertical Magazine, February–March 2007. Its first flight in August 1962 was followed by a change in designation to CH-46A. Fleet introduction of CH-46As with the Marines and the Navy's UH-46As was in November 1964. The UH-46A variant was modified for use in the vertical replenishment role. The CH-46A was equipped with a pair of T58-GE8-8B turboshaft engines rated at 1,250 shp (930 kW) each and could carry 17 passengers or 4,000 pounds (1,815 kg) of cargo. Further developments Production of the improved CH-46D followed with deliveries beginning in 1966. Its improvements included modified rotor blades and more powerful T58-GE-10 turboshaft engines rated at each. The increased power allowed the D-model to carry 25 troop or of cargo. The CH-46D was introduced to the Vietnam theater in late 1967, supplementing the U.S. Marine Corps' existing unreliable and problematic CH-46A fleet.Rottman and Hook 2007, p. 10. Along with the USMC's CH-46Ds, the U.S. Navy received a small number of UH-46Ds for ship resupply.Eden, Paul, ed. "Boeing-Vertol H-46 Sea Knight", Encyclopedia of Modern Military Aircraft. Amber Books, 2004. ISBN 1-904687-84-9. Also, approximately 33 CH-46As were upgraded to CH-46Ds. The Marines also received CH-46Fs from 1968 to 1971. The F-model retained the D-model's T58-GE-10 engines but revised the avionics and included other modifications. The CH-46F was the final production model. The Sea Knight has undergone upgrades and modifications. Most of the U.S. Marine Corps' Sea Knights were upgraded to CH-46E standard. The CH-46E features fiberglass rotor blades, airframe reinforcement, and further uprated T58-GE-16 engines producing each. Some CH-46Es have been given doubled fuel capacity. The Dynamic Component Upgrade (DCU) incorporated starting in the mid-1990s provides for increased capabilities through strengthened drive systems and rotor controls. The commercial variant, the BV 107-II, was first ordered by New York Airways in 1960. They took delivery of their first three aircraft, configured for 25 passengers, in July 1962. In 1965, Boeing Vertol sold the manufacturing rights of the 107 to Kawasaki Heavy Industries. Under this arrangement, all Model 107 civilian and military aircraft built in Japan are known as KV 107. On 15 December 2006, Columbia Helicopters, Inc acquired the type certificate for the Boeing Vertol 107-II, and is in the process of acquiring a Production Certificate from the FAA. Plans for actual production of the aircraft have not been announced. Design The CH-46 has tandem contrarotating rotors powered by two GE T58 turboshaft engines. The engines are mounted on each side of the rear rotor pedestal with a driveshaft to the forward rotor. The engines are coupled so either could power both rotors in an emergency. The rotors feature three blades and can be folded for on-ship operations."Boeing Sea Knight". Vectorsite.net, 1 August 2011. The CH-46 has fixed tricycle landing gear, with twin wheels on all three units. The gear configuration causes a nose-up stance to facilitate cargo loading and unloading. The main gear are fitted in rear sponsons that also contain fuel tanks with a total capacity of 350 US gallons (1,438 L). The CH-46 has a cargo bay with a rear loading ramp that could be removed or left open in flight for extended cargo or for parachute drops. An internal winch is mounted in the forward cabin and can be used to pull external cargo on pallets into the aircraft via the ramp and rollers. A belly sling hook (cargo hook) which is usually rated at . could be attached for carrying external cargo. Although the hook is rated at ., the limited power produced by the engines preclude the lifting of such weight. It usually has a crew of three, but can accommodate a larger crew depending on mission specifics. For example, a Search and Rescue variant will usually carry a crew of five (Pilot, Co-Pilot, Crew Chief, Swimmer, and Medic) to facilitate all aspects of such a mission. A pintle-mounted 0.50 in (12.7 mm) Browning machine gun is mounted on each side of the helicopter for self-defense. Service in southeast Asia resulted in the addition of armor with the guns. Operational history United States Known colloquially as the "Phrog", the Sea Knight has been used in all U.S. Marine combat and peacetime environments since its introduction. As of 2011, it is still regularly flown by the U.S. Marine Corps, its longevity as a reliable airframe has led to such mantras as "phrogs phorever" and "never trust a helicopter under 30". CH-46E Sea Knights were used by the U.S. Marine Corps during the 2003 invasion of Iraq. CH-46Es transported personnel, brought supplies to forward arming and refueling points (FARP), carried ammunition and various tasks. Marine CH-46Es and CH-53Es carried U.S. Army Rangers and Special Operations troops in a mission to extract captured Army Private Jessica Lynch from an Iraqi hospital on 1 April 2003.Stout, Jay A. Hammer from Above, Marine Air Combat Over Iraq. Ballantine Books, 2005. ISBN 978-0-89141-871-9. While the United States Navy retired the airframe on 24 September 2004, replacing it with the MH-60S Knighthawk, the Marine Corps plans to maintain its fleet until the MV-22 is fully fielded. In March 2006 Marine Medium Helicopter Squadron 263 (HMM-263) was deactivated and redesignated VMM-263 to serve as the first MV-22 squadron. The replacement process is expected to continue through the other medium helicopter squadrons into 2014. Canada The Royal Canadian Air Force procured six CH-113 Labrador helicopters for the SAR role and the Canadian Army acquired 12 of the similar CH-113A Voyageur for the medium-lift transport role. The RCAF Labradors were delivered first with the first one entering service on 11 October 1963.Milberry, Larry: Sixty Years – The RCAF and Air Command 1924–1984, p. 472. McGraw Hill Ryerson, 1984. ISBN 0-07-549484-1 When the larger CH-147 Chinook was procured by the Canadian Forces in the mid-1970s, the Voyageur fleet was converted to Labrador specifications to undertake SAR missions. The refurbished Voyageurs were re-designated as CH-113A Labradors, thus a total of 15 Labradors were ultimately in service. The Labrador was fitted with a watertight hull for marine landings, a 5,000 kilogram cargo hook and an external rescue hoist mounted over the right front door. It featured an 1,110 kilometer flying range, emergency medical equipment and an 18 person passenger capacity. By the 1990s, heavy use and hostile weather conditions had taken their toll on the Labrador fleet, resulting in increasing maintenance costs and the need for prompt replacement. In 1981, a mid-life upgrade of the fleet was carried out by Boeing Canada in Arnprior, Ontario. Known as the SAR-CUP (Search and Rescue Capability Upgrade Program), the refit scheme included new instrumentation, a nose-mounted weather radar, tail-mounted auxiliary power unit, a new high-speed rescue hoist mounted over the side door and front-mounted searchlights. A total of six CH-113s and five CH-113As were upgraded with the last delivered in 1984. In 1992 it was announced that the Labradors were to be replaced by 15 new helicopters, a variant of the AgustaWestland EH101, designated CH-149 Chimo. The order was subsequently cancelled by the Jean Chrétien Liberal government in 1993, resulting in cancellation penalties, as well as extending the service life of the Labrador fleet. However, in 1998, a CH-113 from CFB Greenwood crashed on Quebec's Gaspé Peninsula while returning from a SAR mission, resulting in the deaths of all crewmembers on board. The crash placed pressure upon the government to procure a replacement, thus an order was placed with the manufacturers of the EH101 for 15 aircraft to perform the search-and-rescue mission, designated CH-149 Cormorant. CH-149 deliveries began in 2003, allowing the last CH-113 to be retired in 2004. In October 2005 Columbia Helicopters of Portland, Oregon purchased eight of the retired CH-113 Labradors to add to their fleet of 15 Vertol 107-II helicopters. Sweden In 1963, Sweden procured 10 UH-46B from the US as a transport and anti-submarine helicopter for the Swedish armed forces, designated Hkp4A. In 1973, a further 8 Kawasaki-built KV-107, which were accordingly designated Hkp4B, were acquired to replace the older Piasecki H-21. During the Cold War, the fleet's primary missions were anti-submarine warfare and troop transportation, they were also frequently employed in the search and rescue role. In the 1980s, the Hkp4A was phased out, having been replaced by the Eurocopter AS332 Super Puma; the later Kawasaki-built Sea Knights continued in operational service until 2011, they were replaced by the UH-60 Black Hawk. Civilian The civilian version, designated as the BV 107-II Vertol,Eichel, Garth. "Columbia Helicopters". Vertical Magazine, February–March 2007. was developed prior to the military CH-46. It was operated commercially by New York Airways, Pan American World Airways and later on by Columbia Helicopters. In December 2006, Columbia Helicopters purchased the type certificate of the Model 107 from Boeing, with the aim of eventually producing new-build aircraft themselves. Variants American versions ]] ]] ;Model 107 : Company model number for basic prototype, 1 built.Boeing BV-107 helicopters built. Helis.com ;Model 107-II : Commercial airline helicopter. All subsequent commercial aircraft were produced as BV 107-II-2, 2 built as Boeing Vertol prototypes, 5 sold to New York Airways, 10 supplied to Kawasaki as sub-assemblies or as parts.Boeing BV-107/II helicopters built. Helis.com ;Model 107M : Company model number for military transport of BV-107/II-2 for the U.S. Marine Corps.Boeing H-46 helicopters built. Helis.com ;YHC-1A : Vertol Model 107 for test and evaluation by the United States Army. Adopted by the U.S. Marine Corps as the HRB-1. Later redesignated YCH-46C, 3 built. ;HRB-1 : Original designation before being renamed as CH-46A before delivery under the 1962 United States Tri-Service aircraft designation system. ;CH-46A : Medium-lift assault and cargo transport and SAR helicopter for the USMC, fitted with two 1,250 shp (935 kW) General Electric T58-GE-8 turboshaft engines. Previously designated HRB-1. 160 built for USMC, 1 static airframe. ;UH-46A : Medium-lift utility transport helicopter for the United States Navy. Similar to the CH-46A. 14 built. ;HH-46A : Approximately 50 CH-46As were converted into SAR helicopters for the United States Navy base rescue role. ;RH-46A : Planned conversion of CH-46As into minesweeping helicopters for the US Navy, none converted. Nine SH-3As were converted to the RH-3A configuration instead. ;UH-46B : Development of the CH-46A to specification HX/H2 for the United States Air Force; 12 ordered in 1962, cancelled and Sikorsky S-61R / CH-3C ordered instead. ;YCH-46C :YHC-1A redesignated in 1962. United States Army retained 2, NASA used 1 for vertical autonomous landing trials (VALT). ;CH-46D : Medium-lift assault and cargo transport helicopter for the USMC, fitted with two 1,400 shp (1,044 kW) General Electric T58-GE-10 turboshaft engines. 266 built. ;HH-46D : Surviving HH-46A were upgraded and a small number of UH-46Ds were converted into SAR helicopters. SAR upgrades included the addition of an external rescue hoist near the front crew door and a 18-inch X 18-inch Doppler RADAR system located behind the nose landing gear, which provided for automatic, day/night, over-water hovering capability for at sea rescue. Additionally a "Loud Hailer" was installed opposite the crew entrance door for communicating with downed aviators on the ground or in the water. ;UH-46D : Medium-lift utility transport helicopter for the US Navy combat supply role. Similar to the CH-46D. 10 built and one conversion from CH-46D. ;CH-46E : Approximately 275 -A, -D, and -F airframes were updated to CH-46E standards with improved avionics, hydraulics, drive train and upgraded T58-GE-16 and T58-GE-16/A engines. ;HH-46E : Three CH-46Es were converted into SAR helicopters for Marine Transport Squadron One (VMR-1) at MCAS Cherry Point. ;CH-46F : Improved version of CH-46D, electrical distribution, com/nav update BUNO 154845-157726. Last production model in the United States. 174 built, later reverted to CH-46E. ;VH-46F : Unofficial designation of standard CH-46F used by HMX-1 as VIP support transport helicopter. ;CH-46X : Replacement helicopter based on the Boeing Model 360, this Advance Technology Demonstrator from the 1980s never entered production. The aircraft relied heavily on composites for its construction and had a beefier drive train to handle the twin Avco-Lycoming AL5512 engines (4,200 shp).Photo of Boeing Model 360 with CH-46X tail markings ;XH-49 : Original designation of UH-46B. Canadian versions ;CH-113 Labrador : Search and rescue version of the Model 107-II-9 for the Royal Canadian Air Force.CH-113 Labrador. Helis.com. ;CH-113A Voyageur : Assault and utility transport version of the Model 107-II-28 for the Canadian Army. Later converted to CH-113A Labrador when the Canadian Forces acquired the CH-47 Chinook.CH-113A Voyageur. Helis.com. Swedish versions as HKP 4B]] ;HKP 4A : Boeing Vertol 107-II-14, used originally by Air Force for SAR, 10 built.HKP 4A. Helis.com. ;HKP 4B : Boeing Vertol 107-II-15, mine-layer/ASW/SAR helicopter for Navy, three built and one conversion from Boeing-Vertol civil prototype.HKP 4B. Helis.com. ;HKP 4C : Kawasaki KV-107-II-16, advanced mine-layer/ASW/SAR helicopter for Navy,eight built. ;HKP 4D : Rebuilt HKP 4A for Navy as SAR/ASW helicopter, four conversions.HKP 4D. Helis.com. Japanese versions ' Kawasaki Vertol KV-107II at Fox Field]] ]] ;KV-107II-1 (CT58-110-1) :Utility transport version, 1 built from Boeing supplied kits. ;KV-107II-2 (CT58-110-1) :Commercial airline version, 9 built from Boeing supplied kits. ;KV-107IIA-2 (CT58-140-1) :Improved version of the KV-107/II-2, 3 built. ;KV-107II-3 (CT58-110-1) :Minesweeping version for the JMSDF, 2 built. ;KV-107IIA-3 (CT58-IHI-10-M1) :Uprated version of the KV-107/II-3, 7 built. ;KV-107II-4 (CT58-IHI-110-1) :Assault and utility transport version for the JGSDF, 41 built. ;KV-107II-4A (CT58-IHI-110-1) :VIP version of the KV-107/II-4, 1 built. ;KV-107IIA-4 (CT58-IHI-140-1) :Uprated version of the KV-107/II-4, 18 built. ;KV-107II-5 (CT58-IHI-110-1) :Long-range SAR version for the JASDF, 17 built. ;KV-107IIA-5 (CT58-IHI-104-1) :Uprated version of the KV-107II-5, 35 built. ;KV-107II-7 (CT58-110-1) :VIP transport version, 1 built. ;KV-107II-16 :HKP 4C for Swedish Navy. Powered by Rolls-Royce Gnome H.1200 turboshaft engines, 8 built. ;KV-107IIA-17 (CT58-140-1) :Long-range transport version for the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, 1 built. ;KV-107IIA-SM-1 (CT58-IHI-140-1M1) :Firefighting helicopter for Saudi Arabia, 7 built. ;KV-107IIA-SM-2 (CT58-IHI-140-1M1) :Aeromedical and rescue helicopter for Saudi Arabia, 4 built. ;KV-107IIA-SM-3 (CT58-IHI-140-1M1) :VIP transport helicopter for Saudi Arabia, 2 built. ;KV-107IIA-SM-4 (CT58-IHI-140-1M1) :Air ambulance helicopter for Saudi Arabia, 3 built. Source:Helis.com database for all Kawasaki KV-107 helicopters built Operators Military and Government operators ; * Ministry of Interior ;United States * United States Marine Corps ** HMX-1 ** VMR-1 ** HMM(T)-164 ** HMM-262 ** HMM-265 ** HMM-268 ** HMM-364 ** HMM-764 ** HMM-774 * United States Department of State Civilian operators rest on the company pad in Aurora, Oregon]] ; * Helifor Canada ;United States * Columbia Helicopters Former operators ; * Canadian Army * Royal Canadian Air Force ; * Japan Air Self-Defense Force * Japan Ground Self-Defense Force * Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force * Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department ; * Swedish Air Force * Swedish Navy * Royal Thai Army ;United States * New York Airways * Pan American Airways * United States Navy Notable accidents and incidents * On 9 December 1999, a CH-46D Sea Knight, Naval Bureau Number 154790 assigned to Marine Medium Helicopter Squadron 166 (HMM-166) crashed during a boarding exercise off the coast of San Diego, California, killing 7 U.S. Marines. The pilot landed the CH-46D short on the deck of the [[USNS Pecos (T-AO-197)|USNS Pecos]], causing the left rear tire and strut to become entangled in the restraint equipment at the back of the ship and caused it to plunge into the ocean.A Tailhook of a Different Kind... check-six.com Specifications (CH-46E) |height main= 16 ft 9 in |height alt= 5.09 m |span main= 50 ft |span alt= 15.24 m |area main= 3,927 ft² |area alt= 364.8 m² |empty weight main= 11,585 lb |empty weight alt= 5,255 kg |loaded weight main= 17,396 lb |loaded weight alt= 7,891 kg |loaded weight more= |max takeoff weight main=24,300 lb |max takeoff weight alt=11,000 kg |engine (prop)=General Electric T58-GE-16 |type of prop=turboshafts |number of props=2 |power main=1,870 shp |power alt=1,400 kW |max speed main= 166 mph |max speed alt= 144 knots, 267 km/h |range main= 633 mi |range alt= 550 nmi, 1,020 km |combat radius main= |combat radius alt= |ferry range main= 690 mi |ferry range alt= 600 nmi, 1,110 km |ceiling main= 17,000 ft |ceiling alt= 5,180 m |climb rate main= 1,715 ft/min |climb rate alt= 8.71 m/s |loading main= 4.43 lb/ft² |loading alt= 21.6 kg/m² |power/mass main= 0.215 hp/lb |power/mass alt= 354 W/kg |guns=2× Door mounted GAU-15/A .50 BMG (12.7 x 99 mm) machine guns (optional), 1 Ramp mounted M240D 7.62 x 51 mm machine gun (optional) }} Aircraft on display 's CH-46 on display in 2006, preserved at the Carolinas Aviation Museum.]] * Canada Aviation and Space Museum – Labrador 11301 * Comox Air Force Museum – Labrador 11310 * Kakamigahara Aerospace Science Museum, Kakamigahara, Gifu, JapanDisplay helicopters Kakamigahara Aerospace Science Museum * Kawasaki Vertol 107-II – Kawasaki Good Times World, within Kobe Maritime Museum, Kobe, Hyōgo, Japan.Museum Outline Kawasaki Good Times WorldJA9555 * National Air Force Museum of Canada – Labrador 11315 * Japan Air Self Defense Force Hamamatsu Air Base Publication Center, Hamamatsu, Shizuoka, JapanDisplay aircraft JASDF Hamamatsu Air Base Publication Center * Aeroseum, Gothenburg, Sweden – Boeing Vertol/Kawasaki KV-107-II (CH-46), Hkp 4C, c/n 4093, Fv 04072 "72"Aircraft at Museum. Aeroseum * Swedish Air Force Museum, Linköping Sweden. Prototype BV-107-II N6679D http://www.helis.com/database/model/288/. Helis Database Bought used from Boeing in 1970. * Carolinas Aviation Museum, Charlotte, North Carolina, USA has Medal of Honor Mike Clausen's CH-46 * Flying Leatherneck Aviation Museum, San Diego, California, USA has Lady Ace 09 of HMM-165. The CH-46 took part in Operation Frequent Wind and was used to evacuate Ambassador Graham Martin, the last United States Ambassador to South Vietnam from the United States Embassy, Saigon on 30 April 1975. * National Museum of Naval Aviation * National Museum of the Marine Corps * [[USS Midway Museum|USS Midway Museum]] in San Diego, California See also * CH-47 Chinook *Piasecki H-25 * Sikorsky S-61 * Yakovlev Yak-24 *List of active United States military aircraft * List of military aircraft of the United States References ;Notes ;Bibliography *Andrade, John U.S.Military Aircraft Designations and Serials since 1909, Midland Counties Publications, 1979, ISBN 0 904597 22 9 *Andrade, John. Militair 1982. London: Aviation Press Limited, 1982. ISBN 0 907898 01 07 * Donald, David ed. "Boeing Vertol Model 107 (H-46 Sea Knight)", The Complete Encyclopedia of World Aircraft. Barnes & Nobel Books, 1997. ISBN 0-7607-0592-5. * Rottman, Gordon and Adam Hook. Vietnam Airmobile Warfare Tactics. Osprey Publishing, 2007. ISBN 1-84603-136-2. External links * CH-46D/E Sea Knight and CH-46 history pages on U.S. Navy site; CH-46 page on USMC site * CH-46 product page and CH-46 history page on Boeing.com * Columbia Helicopters — Largest Civilian Operator of BV/KV Model 107 * Boeing Vertol 107 & H-46 Sea Knight on Airliners.net * Detail List of CH-113 Labradors & Voyageurs * Kawasaki Helicopter Services (S.A.) Ltd. Category:Military helicopters Category:Tandem rotor helicopters H-46 Sea Knight H-046 Sea Knight Category:Kawasaki aerospace Category:1960s United States helicopters